


Together And Never Alone

by BlackNinja



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, KDAWEEK, just some fluff with a tiny tiny bit of angst, won't even feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: It was rare for them to have any downtime together, everyone was so busy these past few weeks meaning Kai’sa was left alone most of the time. Hopefully, she'll get to see them today.





	Together And Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> KDAWEEK: Together/Alone

It was finally the weekend for the girls meaning Kai’sa was in the kitchen making a big feast for her members. It was rare for them to have any downtime together, everyone was so busy these past few weeks meaning Kai’sa was left alone most of the time. Akali was around more than Ahri or Evelynn but was still very busy writing raps for their next song. 

Kai’sa hoped that today she would get to see them. Kai’sa went downstairs towards the kitchen grabbing her favorite apron the girls gave her. The apron was light blue with a bear printed in the middle, the girls bought it as a joke on Kai’sa birthday saying she was the momma bear of the house. And that wasn’t far from the truth. 

After she put the apron on she began thinking of what to make before the others came back home. It took Kai’sa a while to decide, so she chose to make all their favorites for dinner. Kai’sa grabbed all the ingredients she needed to begin. 

Kai’sa was gonna make Chicken parmesan extra crispy for Evelynn, Spicy ramen for Akali, and Dumplings for Ahri. She didn’t care if they fit together or not she just wanted to see the smiles on her members' faces. 

When the food was almost finished Kai’sa started to set up the table with plates and silverware dressing the table for a fancy dinner. Kai’sa was starting to get nervous the more time passed, taking her time she tried calming her nerves the best of her abilities. After a once over Kai’sa was satisfied, everything was ready to go only thing left was the food. 

When the dish was ready Kai’sa took it out then placed it with the others on the kitchen counter, letting them rest for a bit, everything looked delicious making Kai’sa feel more confident 'bout tonight. Looking at the clock Kai’sa knew they were on their way home. Hopefully. Kai’sa took a deep breath then went upstairs to get freshened up for the others to arrive. 

She didn’t want to overdo it, so she decided to dress comfortably. Kai’sa looked in the mirror to see she looked quite nice putting a smile on her face. While kai’sa was fixing her shirt she heard the sound of her phone alerting her, walking over to it she sees its a text from Akali saying she was going to be a little late coming home. Kai’sa replied with a simple okay and leaving it at that. Which put a damper on her plans. 

Kai’sa went back downstairs with a little less pep in her step. She then went to check on the food to see it had cooled down then placing each dish on the table. Kai’sa than heard her phone again, checking it to see a message from Ahri saying she would also be running late. Kai’sa stared at her phone for second before responding with an okay. 

Kai’sa pulled out a chair near the table to sit resting her arm on the table feeling slightly empty inside. Her only hope now was Evelynn, she tried to stay positive as much as she could. Kai'sa rested her head in her hands for a few seconds before letting a sigh escape her lips. She looked up at the clock to see it was almost eight. 

She got up from her seat pushing the chair back in its place as before, and since two of her members were going to be late for dinner she decided to make dessert because why not at this point. Just something simple.

After the process for the cookies were done and she was about to put them in the oven her phone went off again. Kai’sa really didn’t want to answer her phone right now so she ignored it, placing the cookies in the oven she then started cleaning up but, whoever was texting her was having none of her silent treatment by making her phone go off again. 

Kai’sa lets out a sigh then headed towards her phone seeing it’s a text from Evelynn. Now she really didn’t want to check-- but she did anyway. She opened the text to see that Evelynn would be home in twenty minutes with Akali and Ahri. Kai’sa was shocked and happy all at the same time she was for sure that they weren't coming but to her surprise. 

Kai'sa quickly sent a reply back to Evelynn before placing her phone back on the table, she then pressed her hand over her mouth keeping herself from screaming in excitement 'cause now all she had to do was wait.

Kai’sa was now sitting on the couch waiting for everything to be ready. Just then the cookies had just finished and we're now ready to be taken out of the oven. 

She walked back into the kitchen taking the cookies out of the oven and was left in awe at how beautiful they turned out. Placing the cookies on the counter to cool down, she went to go check on the food that was on the dinner table. Seeing that the food was still warm, everything was set. 

“Wow!” Kai’sa quickly turned to the voice to see Akali, Ahri, and even Evelynn looking awestruck. 

“Tada~,” said Kai’sa doing a little pose at the end. 

Evelynn was the first to move walking up to Kai’sa kissing her on the cheek. 

"What’s the occasion, darling?” Evelynn moved towards the dinner table getting a better look at what was all there.

“There’s even cookies!!” Kai’sa didn’t even see Ahri go into the kitchen before Akali was rushing in after her.

Kai’sa looked back at Evelynn who was now smiling at her.

“I- I just wanted to surprise you guys that's all.” 

“Color me surprised all this looks amazing, Kai’sa.” said Ahri from the kitchen. 

“Ahri you better not be touching those cookies.” Kai’sa turned towards Evelynns’s voice to see her heading towards the kitchen. 

“Thank you for making all this for us, Kai’sa.” said Akali hugging Kai’sa from behind, Kai'sa smiled placing her hands on Akali's giving them a small squeeze.

“Can we eat now? I’m starving,” said Ahri somehow managed to steal a cookie.

“Oh, yeah let me just fix every--” 

“No. We have it under control, you just sit down and relax.” Evelynn guided Kai'sa to her seat pulling it out, then pushing it back to the table for her. 

Dinner was filled with light conversations and laughter about each other's day and what they did. Kai’sa always enjoyed times like these even though they were rare to come by nowadays that just made it even special. 

Cause those were the only time they had to be with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
